Isn't that a bit like Alice Cullen?
by Miss.Potter.xx
Summary: Both heads are in their common room when one of their best friends tells them about a strange dream he had. This brings out a lot emotions for the two of them. Please r/r! this is my first fan fiction so honest thoughts and improvements please!


**Isn't that a bit like Alice Cullen?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this story, they belong to JK Rowling and Stephine Meyer! If i did own them then i wouldn't be sitting in my bedroom but i would be out with Rupert Grint, Emma Watson adn Taylor Lautner!**

**Summary: Both heads are in their common room when one of their best friends tells them about a strange dream he had. This brings out a lot emotions. **

**A/N: Please r/r! this is my first fan fiction so honest thoughts and improvements please!**

**So here goes :)...**

James and Lily were sitting in their Heads common room, it was Christmas Eve and they were almost the only people left in the castle over the holidays. They were talking intently about quidditch – James was trying to teach lily how to do special moves, trying being the operative word!

They were so engrossed in their conversation that they didn't notice when Sirius Black walked into the room. He had an anxious look on hi s face and he was fidgeting as he walked towards the couple on the sofa.

"James, Lily! I need to talk to you now!" Sirius shouted, James almost fell of the sofa whilst Lily actually did fall off. She landed on the floor with a thud.

"Sirius Black you are going to pay for this! When I get my wand out you will be unable to remove those reindeer antlers for a week!" Lily screamed. James looked at Lily on the floor and Sirius' scared face and started to laugh. James was laughing so hard that he too fell onto the floor, which just made all three of them laugh even harder.

That was until Sirius stopped laughing and his face turned back to being solemn. "Guys listen; I really need to talk to you."

James and Lily sat back on the sofa and calmed down, Sirius walked to one of the spare armchairs. He sat down and began to talk, "Last night at about three in the morning I woke up after hearing a scream. I didn't recognise where I was and then it hit me-"Sirius hit is head to emphasis his point, "-I was still dreaming" Sirius paused and looked at the expressions on James and Lily's faces. They both were looking at him stupid. He continued with his story.

"Yeah, so anyway, I didn't know where I was so I started walking around and I heard people talking. I crept around the door and saw somebody kneeling in front of a tall, pale man-I honestly thought it was Voldemort. So the man that was kneeling looked up and you would never guess who it was!"

Sirius looked up at James, who just sighed and when 'Who?'

Sirius jumped up and shouted, "IN MY DREAM I SAW PETER KNEELING DOWN IN FRONT OF VOLDEMORT!"

Lily and James both jumped up when they heard this, "WHAT!" They both screamed, James continued on to say, "I can't believe it, that little traitor!"

Sirius continued on with his story, "Guys sit down, so as I was saying Peter was kneeling in front of Voldemort. I got really angry at that point and I was about to move when the whole room spun and changed, then I was outside this small cottage which I didn't recognise." Sirius looked at his friends shocked faces, "Yes I did just say a big word OK! No need to be so surprised.

"So anyway, I looked again and I was inside this house, you, James, and Lily were on the floor playing with a little boy. I think he was your son because he looked A LOT like you James.

"The next thing I saw was James lying on the floor, Lily and the little boy running up the stairs and, I think it was Voldemort, chasing after you. I couldn't believe it but I think there was a green tint to the picture, like Voldemort had AK you James." Sirius looked at his best friend. James was looking scared and slightly shook up.

"The dream then changed again and I think I was upstairs, Lily, you were hiding the little boy behind you and it looked like Voldemort was trying to kill him. The picture suddenly changed again and the house was a wreck and nobody was there, I was looking at the house from the outside and it looked like Voldemort had just blasted out of there after he had killed everyone.

"I was worried about what the next picture would be but then I woke up. I went straight to Dumbledore and he told me to tell you two. He guessed you would be together here."

Lily was silently crying and James was looking so scared. Abruptly Lily got up and went over to Sirius, "Thank you so much." She whispered in his ear and hugged him tightly. James was stilled too shocked to move. Lily spoke to Sirius again, "I think it would be best if you left me to try and get James to talk again."

"Okay, good idea. I'll see you later" Sirius got up and walked out of the head's room. Lily got up and moved to sit by James again.

"James, talk to me. How do you feel?"

"I feel shocked to be honest Lils..."

"Okay, James we will get through this. You and me together, forever."

"Of course we will get through this. I love you Lily."

"I love you to James." Lily sighed. James looked at her and smiled.

"James what are you smiling at?" Lily asked warily.

"I'm smiling at you. At the prospect of you being mine for the rest of our lives. We will get through this together no matter what."

"Of course we will get through this James." Lily said quoting James.

"What are you thinking about Lily?"

"Honestly?" James nodded, "I reading these books earlier about vampires. It wasn't a horror, more like fantasy and romance. The books were called the Twilight Saga; one of the vampires was called Alice Cullen. Alice could see the future in still-image visions. When Sirius was telling us what he saw, it made me think, _Isn't that a bit like Alice Cullen?_"

James laughed at this thought. "Only you could think of something like that Lily, only you."

James pulled Lily into a tight hug, all of their emotions pouring into each other through this motion.


End file.
